Gavvy Wavvy X Mikey Wikey
by SlayerY0Y
Summary: A new GO! gets released and michael and gave have some fun (wink wink). *DISCLAIMER* Michael Jones and Gavin Free both work for Roosterteeth and i do not own them in anyway. More chapters coming soon


"GO!" Exclaimed Geoff, announcing the start of the popular series "Go!" that the Achievement Hunters do weekly. This weeks challenge was to survive 15 waves of enemies in three different games. This episode, however, had a twist. If you died, you were out. Jack stared at the wall of games, deciding which game he would have the easiest time with. Ryan and Ray had already loaded up their saves of Black Ops while Gavin frantically looked for a copy of Ghosts. Michael was already in his game of Plants vs Zombies, frantically trying to create a game and get it over with. Only seconds had passed before Ray stood up, casually said "I died", and walked out the door; probably off to explore the new and confusing office. The other four were standing strong, but by the time round 6 appeared, Gavin got flanked from the back by a couple of zombies. "Oh bollocks!" He screamed as he ran away only to hit another zombie and drop dead. Two out within just minutes. Jack was playing a game of bloons tower defense, and already finished his 15 waves extremely quickly, now looking for another fast game to try out. Ryan and Michael were both about equal, already at round 8 in their respective games, but Ryan was lucky enough to get a ray gun from the mystery box. Michael didn't have such luck. After spending the last of his money, he got a sniper rifle and a teddy bear. The rounds only got harder from there, and Michael eventually got down at the final round. Michael got up to go look for Gavin to go mess with some people as they usually did. Gavin was in the kitchen, doing some suggestive things with a banana and showing it to Monty who was just trying to make some coffee. "Leave the poor guy alone, Gav" Michael yelled over to Gavin. "Let's go fuck with people we don't care about". Gavin hurried along to Michael, leaving the dick banana with Monty. "I can't believe you're already out!" Gavin said to Michael. Michael usually did extremely good in "Go!", but today just wasn't his day for video games. They walked around the office a bit more, pissing off people as they went. At one point, Michael tried to make a joke about Ray getting out first, but didn't get a single laugh out of Gavin. "What's wrong man?" Michael asked. Gavin was usually the kind to laugh at just about anything. He seemed sort of upset, as if something had ruined his day. "It's not Michael. Just not in the mood for jokes." Gavin sighed. "If there's something wrong, tell me. We're best friends, remember? We have had some of the greatest moments. Don't let something get you down."

"That's the thing, though, Michael."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused as to what Gavin was saying.

"Well, we are best friends like you said, but sometimes I just get this feeling that there's more to it than friendship."

"I have no idea where you are going with this, but go on."

"I just...I want to share more amazing experiences with you. In a closer way."

"Closer how? I mean we aren't brothers, but that could be arranged if you're looking for that kind of closeness." Michael joked, while still trying to help Gavin.

"No Michael, I mean that I like you."

"I like you too Gavin! Best friends should always like each other, hence the 'friend' in 'best friend'." Michael said, still trying to make Gavin laugh about the situation.

"No Michael, I really like you. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do Gavin. But I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way. We will still always be-"

"Michael," Gavin said, cutting him off, "think. Think hard about how much we have done together. We are as close as brothers, but as romantic as lovers. We would do anything for each other, and that's what makes our relationship special."

"I'm sorry Gavin, but I'm still not feeling it. I think my body wants to, but my brain just tells it that it's wrong."

"Michael, forget about reasoning. The only reason we are here is for each other. Our bodies are the only people that can tell us what is right."

"You know, as stupid as people say you are, that kind of made sense..."

"You see Michael? We were meant for each other!"

"I...I guess we were...," Michael said, still confused "I just don't know what to do."

"Just once Michael. Be with me. Who do you believe is the most beautiful achievement hunter? If you were a woman, who would you have your way with?"

"Well Ray does have some nice hair."

"Michael, look at me. Be with me. We can be alone, nobody could know. I just need to know that your feelings are mutual."

"Gavin...ok...just don't get too relaxed.."

"I promise, Michael."

-meanwhile at the bat cave-

"What the hell am I doing in a fanfic...?" said Batman.

-back at Gavin's apartment-

Michael and Gavin arrived at Gavin's apartment, ready to try some new things out. To see if they shared love. To see if they weren't just really high and horny at the same time. Michael looked at Gavin, not sure what to do. He leaned in a bit, and Gavin did the same. They quickly kissed and immediately pulled back.

"That was...alright...maybe just one more time" Michael said, unsure if he liked it.

They went again, and again, until they were swallowing eachother's tongues as they passionately kissed. Gavin tore off his shirt, revealing huge biceps, and Michael did the same, to reveal...a scrawny white guy...which Gavin found oddly attractive. They quickly unbuttoned their pants and continued making out, tongue obviously involved. Once they finally pulled off all their clothes, their dicks touched.

"Holy crap Gavin, that's over 9 inches hard!" Michael screamed, looking at Gavin's throbbing cock

"Yeah Michael, you ready for it?"

"Really Gavin? You think I can handle it?" Michael said, looking at Gavin's huge anaconda.

"Let's find out" Gavin said with a smile

Gavin held Michael down as he inserted his bare dick into his ass, going back and forth so fast that it left burns. Michael starting jacking off as this was going on, thinking about the gigantic cock he was blessed with. Gavin stopped for a second and grabbed some cuffs from his drawer and attached Michael to the bed so that Michael couldn't move his arms or legs. Gavin got into position and started going to town on Micheal's hard 6 inch dick, going up and down to the point where Michael jizzed in his mouth. Gavin swallowed. At the same time, Gavin was thrusting up and down so his cock would go through Micheal's throat. Michael coughed and gagged, but knew this was what he wanted. He devoured the dick and Gavin came into Carmichael's mouth. Gavin unhooked the handcuffs and Michael spit the jizz onto his cock, fucking Gavin in the ass, and using the jizz as lube. Michael slapped Gavin's ass a couple of times and he furiously injected his dick into Gavin's mouth, jizz going everywhere. They finished up and cleaned themselves up, sat on the couch, and remained speechless.

"Well that was amazing" Michael finally said

"It was definitely great for our first time on each other." Gavin agreed.

"We should do this more often. The taste of your cock with cum all over it is one of the most amazing things ever. I can't believe I got all 10 inches down my throat." Michael said.

"Yeah we should Michael, but I think we should head back to the office. The episode is probably over, and Geoff might be looking for us to film something else." Gavin said, looking at the time.

"Alright let's head back" Michael said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

"By the way Michael, for the next time, I think we could so some S &amp; M?" Gavin asked Michael

"Never tried it, but after today, I'm up for anything. Love you." Michael called to Gavin as he headed towards his car.

El fin


End file.
